


The Sandwich Game

by ShadowStrabi



Series: Bumbleby Week 2018 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees in a sandwich shop, Cardiologist Blake, F/F, Police Officer Yang, Silly love game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrabi/pseuds/ShadowStrabi
Summary: Bonus Prompt





	The Sandwich Game

_Inside the gym..._

“97...98...99...and 100.” Blake smiles as she helps her girlfriend finish a set of crunches, watching the glistening sweat roll over the toned body. Normally, the quiet-spoken cardiologist would like nothing more than to find a nice place to read on her days off. However, she decided to accompany her police officer girlfriend to the local gym on this particular day off. Why? Because the blonde said she wanted to take her out somewhere secret for lunch, but only if the raven-haired faunus helped her out at the gym. “Good job Yang, that was your sixth set. Last time you only did four, you're improving and getting stronger.”

“Nnnnffff! Thanks!” Yang spoke as she collapses on her back, eyes closed and chest rising and falling with each ragged breath. With a shaky hand, she proceeds to wipe the sweat from her brow, her neck and her arms with a towel. Her tank top rode up slightly, giving a direct view to a part of her chiseled stomach. Feeling something cold touch her cheek, she reopens her eyes to see Blake squatting next to her, a bottle of water in hand. “You're honestly the best!”

“I know, you keep telling me that.” The raven-haired beauty says, watching the blonde sit up slowly to drown the bottle in quick gulps. Yang always had her blonde mane tied up in a high ponytail, keeping it out of her face when she works out or when she was on duty so it could fit underneath her cop hat. Strictly speaking, Blake personally loved it when her girlfriend allowed her hair to tumble down her back like a golden waterfall. Because of that small bit of detail, Yang made it a point to have her hair down all the time whenever she's at home.

“And I'd tell you many times over, Blakey.” The blonde says flirtatiously, resting an arm over a bent knee with the now drenched towel draped around her neck; the empty water bottle held lightly in her hand ready to be recycled. “Really, I'm being serious here. I would never lie to you.””

“Yang, you know I'm devoted only to you and you alone.” The faunus whispers, placing her left hand over the blonde's. Her cheeks flushed a little, and she chuckles. “That nickname was given to me since we were back in high school and stuck since college, but you haven't spoken of it since. What compelled you to utter it now?”

“It's cute, and I'm glad I gave it to you.” Yang smiles, leaning forward till their foreheads touched. If she listened closely she could hear a soft purr rising from inside her girlfriend's chest. “As to why I say it now...I guess it was just an urge and on the tip of my tongue.”

“Cutie.” Blake whispers before crinkling her nose, and her brows furrowed a bit. Releasing the blonde's hand, she pushes against the sweaty bosom so there's some distance between them. “But before anything else, you are in desperate need of a shower. You'll give even the most harden criminal a run based on your smell alone.”

“Blaaaakey!” Yang whined dramatically, deciding to act along. She was no stranger towards her girlfriend's playful antics. “How could you hurt me with such words?! I'm so sad!”

“Come on, didn't you say you have a surprise for me?” The faunus rolled her eyes, but the smile was permanently etched on her face. "It's almost time for lunch."

“Oh yeah! I did!” The blonde immediately perked up and got to her feet slowly. Throwing away the bottle in its rightful place in the recycling bin, she grins. “Let me wash up and then we can get going. I know you'll love this place, one of my co-workers invited me over one time and I was immediately hooked. What time is it anyway?”

“About forty minutes til noon.”

“Give me about twenty minutes.”

“If you go any faster...” Blake left the incentive up into the air as the blonde immediately darted towards the locker room without another thought. Laughing on the inside, the faunus found a comfortable place to lounge near the front and sat down. Since she only helped Yang out with her workouts, she herself didn't need to wash because she didn't even break a sweat. Blake made a mental note to herself to wash up later. The raven-haired beauty didn't have to wait long because Yang came strutting out in casual civilian clothes with her workout bag slung over one shoulder.

“I'm here!”

“Hmmm...ten minutes on the dot.” Blake smiles after glancing at her watch, but the corners of her mouth soon turns into a frown when she inspects the blonde a little closer. “Yang, your hair's still wet. Did you not dry it at all?”

“I..um...didn't want to make you wait for me to tame this mess.” Yang says, dragging her fingers through the golden threads and frowns as well when she saw that they were moist from the water. “You know how long it takes me to pamper my hair."

“You're gonna get sick if you leave it that wet. It's a little colder outside today than it was a few days ago.”

“Since when have I let a small sickness stop me from doing my job? Besides I can beat back a nasty cold no sweat!”

“Go back and dry your hair, I know how much you hate leaving it wet over long periods of time.” Blake leans forward to leave a small kiss on the cheek. “I'm just taking precautions, and I worry about your health. I promise you will still get your reward because you did come out faster than your intended time.”

“...Okaaaaay.” Yang relented and left her bag with Blake before heading back in. This time it took her around fifteen extra minutes to completely dry her hair.

“Much better.” Blake smiles when the blonde came back out. She slung the workout bag over her shoulder, carrying it for her girlfriend. “Now then, where are we going?”

“You'll see.” Yang grabs her hand and the two of them made their way to the patrol car. The blonde also had a bike when she wanted to go out on her own, but left it at home since she had taken Blake along with her. "It's a surprise after all."

* * *

_At a sandwich shop..._

The small bell above the door jingled as the two entered, Blake in front and Yang in the back. The number of patrons within the middle-sized complex around noon was nothing to sneeze at, and the faunus could see why her partner was in such a hurry. The sandwich shop was one of the few famous joints in the city, almost everyone stopped by for a quick grub or a heavy lunch. The scents of fresh bread and meat wafted through the air, making any hungry customer salivate.

“Huh, I've heard about this place while I was at work, but this is actually the first time I physically stepped foot inside. It's pretty amazing actually.” Blake muses, taking a menu and chose an unoccupied table to sit down. Unlike the food joints where customers had to wait in line and observe the menu on a big screen, the customers here could take a menu and sit down to make their choice. When they're ready, there is a device on the table where they can punch in their order and send it in. This feature was what made the sandwich shop different from the rest.

“Mmmhmm, but wow there's a lot more people than I actually anticipated.” Yang sat across from her before looking around, whistling approvingly at the amount of people and folded her arms over the table. “Busier than a usual Friday, I wonder if there's some kind of sale or something...”

“That's one way of saying it.” Blake turned the menu around and pointed with a slender index finger at a certain area highlighted in big bold words. “You see this? Only for today, 30% off purchases for two different sandwiches per person.”

“Oh really? I've never seen this kind of thing whenever I come over for a snack. This is probably a first!” Yang leans over to look, one eyebrow raised in interest. “Two different sandwiches huh? Sounds easy enough."

“Yeah. We can either make the sandwiches ourselves with the make it yourself option or we can just order straight off the menu.” Amber eyes scanned over the words once again to make sure they weren't being tricked. “What do you think, Yang?”

“Mmmm, since two different sandwiches can get us this kind of deal...except we can't order one sandwich separately – and mind you, these portions are pretty damn big – then I'll type the order for the two of us. Don't worry I'll put it down under my name, there's a button for that on the device. I usually order a BMT, but I can switch things up if you want to get that.”

“No, no it's fine. You can go ahead and order your BMT, I'll just go with a make it yourself sandwich.” Blake says while Yang grabs the device lying near the edge of the table, fingers hovering over the keys and waits. The faunus glances at the section of the menu on how to make a sandwich from scratch, all the ingredients listed out for her to choose from. “Hmmm...I'm gonna go with tuna, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, bell peppers, and provolone all on wheat bread. Toast it a bit, too if there's that button option as well.”

“Okay, so that's one BMT and one make it yourself sandwich. Anything else you want?” Yang asks as her fingers flew across the keyboard, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she punched in the ingredients for Blake's sandwich and other instructions. The faunus loved it when the blonde did that kind of little thing, she learned through dating experience that it meant that Yang was concentrating and extremely focused.

“And a side of cedar salad. That's it.”

“And...one salad. There we go!” Looking over the words a second time, the blonde pressed the Enter button and made sure that their order had been confirmed. A small receipt exited from the top and Yang keeps it for the records. “Our food should be done within about twenty-five minutes give or take.”

“I wouldn't be surprised because of all this traffic.” Blake nodded as people came and went through the front door. Yang was right on the money when, after twenty-five minutes had passed, their food was ready to be picked up from the counter. The faunus stopped her from standing up and stood instead, mentioning that she'll get the food. Yang wasn't going to complain, it gave her precious time to ogle the Bellabooty. However, when Blake came back with a tray in hand, the blonde made it a point to look directly at the eyes.

“Welcome back!” She said over-enthusiastically, getting a quizzical expression from the faunus as she set the tray down.

“...you were looking at my ass, weren't you.” Blake laughs as she took seat, watching the blonde crack a sheepish grin in response. “Yang, you know I don't mind if it's you who looks. We talked about this already.”

“Y-Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't be reduced to a bumbling mess now and then. Hang on, let me fill up our cups.” Yang takes both cups and went to the drink station. She fills one of the empty cups with water while the other is filled with Blake's favorite beverage: Tea.

“It's been a long time since I've had that affect on you. Still glad I have that old charm.” Blake nods her head as the blonde came back. She hands her partner her sandwich in exchange for her drink. The faunus then digs into the salad first, devouring it in quick bites while keeping her lady-like composure. Once that was finished, she aimed for her main meal, the smell of tuna overriding her senses. Yang has seen Blake when she eats, especially when it comes to fish in particular. She herself made the mistake of coming in-between the girl and her fish without knowing and let's just say, the blonde didn't want to reenact it ever again.

“Hey, Blake. Would you like to have a bite of this BMT?” Yang asks as a plan began to formulate within her mind, keeping her voice normal to not draw suspicion. She only had half a sandwich left on her plate, her partner on the other hand was finishing off her entire sandwich. They spent a good chunk of time focused on their food instead of talking. “It's pretty good, you won't regret it.”

“Sure, let me just wipe my mouth.” The faunus dabs the corners of her mouth with a napkin, and clears her throat with a large gulp of water. When she was ready, she looks up and came face-to-face with a grinning blonde with a part of her sandwich in her mouth. The other half was facing her and kinda droopy. “What...do you think you're doing?”

_Bzzt!_

“Hmm?” Blake glances down at her scroll that had been left face up on the table and notices that it was from Yang herself. Swiping a finger across the screen, she opened the messenger app and looked at it.

_Come and play this game with me~ <3_

“What kind of game are you playing at?” asks the raven-haired beauty and she receives another message from the smirking blonde. Her eyes scanning the words, and the corners of her mouth slowly curled up with interest.

_It's a pretty simple game. I'm currently holding the sandwich in my mouth and you have to take a bite on your end. Then you hold the end you bit out of in your mouth and I'll take a bite out of my end. We keep going until the sandwich is done. Let's see who gets the last bite._

“...oh you are so on.” Blake murmurs and leans forward to take a bite. The juices from the tomato swirling with the scent of turkey, salami, and provolone cheese sent her taste buds into an infinite loop. Now she can see and taste why Yang loved the BMT sandwich. Swallowing, she took hold of the end she took a bite out of and held it steady.

“Keep your grip tight, Blakey.” Yang states smugly and takes a huge bite, shocking her partner who tried not to gasp as bits of the guts spilled out onto the plate. The blonde was like a shark in bloody water.

_I'm so glad Weiss isn't here to reprimand her for her lack of manners, she'd have a heart attack._ Blake thought to herself, watching the blonde scarf down her portion. _I really should remind Yang not to take that huge of a bite, otherwise she would choke._

“Thinking about Weiss and how she'd scold us for this childish game? Or are you thinking about how I could choke on my food if I don't take small bites? Perhaps both?” Yang asks as she latches on to the sandwich, her lilac eyes shining with knowing.

“It's like you could read my mind. That's creeping me out.” was the reply. They continued their game, and the size of the food was dwindling extremely fast; they were only working with half a sandwich to begin with, and Yang's bite took a huge chunk out of it. Soon, the blonde was the one holding onto the last piece of morsel and it was Blake's final turn. The problem is, there was a high chance for their lips to make contact with each other. Blake was self-conscious about displaying affection in front of a crowd, and no, the kiss on the cheek in the gym did not count; the time they went was one where the facility was not crowded.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

_Don't go acting shy on me now, my beloved kitten. I know first hand about your feisty nature, especially in the sheets [winking smiley face]_

_Unless of course...the reason you're taking too long is because...You don't wanna take a bite straight outta my mouth._

_Then I suggest you forfeit this game and declare me the victor!_

“I'm not shy...and there's no way I'll let you win.” Blake growls angrily at Yang, who winks at her as if to say: That's my Blakey. The faunus merely huffs in response. Yang always found ways to tease her whenever they were at home or out in public; it's like the blonde found pleasure in seeing her face turn red, and her ears laid back.

_To hell with this!_ “Come here, big girl.” Standing up slightly, the faunus reached over the table and grabbed Yang by the collar of her shirt. Not letting the blonde utter a single sentence, the raven-haired beauty laid a kiss on the lush lips. Lilac eyes widened in surprise at the bold act, but Yang couldn't escape the hold...not that she wanted to. Something washed over her, and she eagerly responded to the kiss, nibbling on her partner's lower lip.

Blake smirked, moving her hands to cup the blonde's jaw and held her still. Slipping her tongue in, she found what she was looking for and beat a hasty retreat. Holding onto her treasure she gently pushes Yang back, making sure she fell in her seat and not on the ground when her legs gave way.

“Wha...what the...?” Yang, face extremely red and sitting back in her chair, stared in wonder as Blake continuously chewed on something in her mouth. That's when the blonde realized that the sandwich piece she had been holding onto was gone, snatched out of her mouth when her guard was lowered. “You did not just..."

“Yup, I sure did.” Blake swallows the piece and draws her tongue around her lips, smiling victoriously. “I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with the Bumbleby week, albeit slow update and obviously super late.
> 
> Based off an artwork I saw by one of my favorite artists: 96rwby on Twitter.


End file.
